<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What would happen if John Wick, Marcus and Hannibal Lector live together？ by cold_liewaste, XVI_Pica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544635">What would happen if John Wick, Marcus and Hannibal Lector live together？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste'>cold_liewaste</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica'>XVI_Pica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Language, M/M, bin - Freeform, boohoohoo, morgue, scallion, what's wrong with Charon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Wick, Marcus and Hannibal happily live together. Hannibal is the cook while John and Marcus are a pair of lovers. They kill to feed Hannibal and Hannibal provide them delicious meals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/Marcus, John Wick/Marcus/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What would happen if John Wick, Marcus and Hannibal Lector live together？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We are not native speakers. Actually we are chinese so our english may be terrible lol. We believe that John, Marcus and Hannibal would provide us fantastic stories so we made them live together lol naughty naughty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
Hannibal: Here's the rule. Do not SMOKE<br/>
John took a deep breath and gave Marcus a look. Marcus raised his gun. John Wick raised his pencil.<br/>
Hannibal (elegant): Who can cook for u if u kill me(emoji)<br/>
John Wick&amp;Marcus：fuck you bitch！<br/>
Hannibal: language(smile)<br/>
2.<br/>
"John lets get drunk"<br/>
"Marcus lets go and kill whoever we like lol"<br/>
….Came home with two bloodstained men.<br/>
“Fuck this fuck that fuck u，Marcus go and get the mop”<br/>
"Shit u need to stop bleeding first or else u'll mess it all up"<br/>
"Be fucking quick! Before he comes back home"<br/>
Hannibal got home finally—the air smelled disgusting.<br/>
…Must be the bin—"you don't even know how to throw garbage do u"<br/>
3.<br/>
Charon：shaking）Dr Lector i really dont have the key to our morgue<br/>
Hannibal:(smile)i know<br/>
Charon(shaking)I don't know what happened to the morgue either!!!!!!!<br/>
Charon：shaking）i have no idea about the empty morgue either<br/>
Hannibal:(smile) I know that<br/>
Charon(could hardly hold still)have nothing to do with it John can testify for me u go ask him he knows that<br/>
Hannibal:(stop in front of Charon and stare at him and smile)i know<br/>
Charon:(shout out really loud)then what are u doing hereeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
Hannibal：？why are u so nervous？I just want to ask you if you have any scallion. I found that John and Marcus loved to use scallion as a sort of tool rather than eat them. hmmm funny</p><p>A few days later, Winston got some complaints about his hotel.<br/>
"Why did the hotel front desk behave so improper?"<br/>
"Why isn't the hotel's scallion fresh?"</p><p>John showed up in the hotel few days later.<br/>
John: is there anything on my face?<br/>
Charon: no Mr Wick u look good really good I'm not lying to u u know I never lie believe me u look fabulous u look handsome no I'm not laughing I'm serious u know</p><p>John：Winston，what's wrong with Charon?<br/>
Winston: only god knows don't ask me actually this is the first time I know that our hotel sells scallion lol wonder how many coins it cost lol<br/>
John:?</p><p>Hannibal returned home. He was hurt by Charon's reaction.<br/>
Hannibal: did I look scared? did I look terrible when I smile? am I not kind enough? How can I be a psychologist if I look unfriendly？what shall I eat if I could never deceit people?!（burst out tears）I will starve to death boohoohoo(Tore up the book HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS Marcus had given him.)<br/>
Marcus: (tap tap)relax, I still have some other books, u see…<br/>
The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>